Long Distance
by Chameleon1
Summary: Hooray, my second fic! A short one-shot fic. It's a sappy 1x2.


All right, another fic! This time it's a 1x2. It's pretty much romantic fluffy stuff, but I'm   
still working on a couple of angsty fics. There is slight lime and implied sex in this one.   
Direct all compliments, comments, and constructive criticism to chameleon@lunap.com   
or post a review.  
  
This was inspired by the poem "Long Distance" by Carole Gregory. It is slightly AU and   
takes place AW (after war). [Disclaimer at the end.]  
  
Long Distance  
By Chameleon  
  
That phone call, the one that you wait for  
but never expect to come  
was phoned today. And  
that voice, the voice you ache for  
but seldom expect to hear  
spoke today. And that  
loneliness, the loneliness you hurt from  
but always held inside,  
flies out like thin stones across water.  
-Carole Gregory, "Long Distance"  
  
It was nearly midnight when the phone rang, startling Heero Yuy out of a not-so-  
peaceful slumber. With a slight growl, he reached over and picked up the phone,   
effectively stopping the incessant ringing noise. "Hello," he said darkly, already angry at   
whoever had decided to call at such an ungodly hour.  
  
"Heero?" Heero froze, his mouth hanging open in shock, the phone nearly falling   
from his hand. Numerous thoughts raced through his mind, the most predominant one   
being "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God".  
  
"Duo…" His voice caught in his throat and he found himself unable to say more   
than that one name, the name of the boy he had thought he would never see again… He   
numbly listened to the ensuing laughter on the other end of the telephone. The former   
Gundam pilot, the one of the beautiful chestnut hair, was laughing, just like he had   
laughed so long ago, in the midst of the war that had torn them apart. It was soothing to   
know that some things would never change.  
  
"Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it, Heero?" Duo's voice was casual and relaxed, the   
opposite of the paralysis that had struck Heero's throat, leaving the words trapped in his   
mind with no way out. "Are you still there? Hello?"  
  
"Yeah," Heero finally managed to choke out. "It's been a long time." Taking a   
deep breath to calm his pounding heart he went on. "Where have you been all this time?   
It's been over a year."  
  
"New York." Duo's voice had gone oddly quiet for a moment, as though he was   
deep in thought. "It's been too long, Heero. I… I've missed seeing you. How have you   
been?" He was back to his normal cheery self now, sounding as childlike and innocent as   
ever. It did nothing, however, to help Heero's sweaty palms and rapid breathing.  
  
"Fine. And you?" It was absurd, this little game of etiquette they were playing,   
pretending it didn't hurt. It was nothing but a façade, and a transparent one at that,   
covering up the meaning behind their polite inquiries. Heero had waited for this call for   
exactly 14 months and six days, and now that it was a reality found he didn't have the   
courage to say half of the things he had so many nights dreamed of saying. He wanted to   
ask how many times Duo had thought of him, see if it anywhere near compared his own   
answer when applied to Duo. He wanted to tell him how he felt, say the words he knew   
that Duo had always wanted to hear. But now that the opportunity had arisen, the once   
Perfect Soldier didn't have the nerve to say it.   
  
"I've been better." They trailed off into an awkward silence, each keenly aware of   
a sharp pain shooting through their hearts. Heero found himself absently wondering how   
much this was costing him, sitting here like this and saying nothing on a long distance   
phone call. "Look, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Duo said suddenly, breaking the   
silence like glass. "I never should have called. I'm sorry for wasting your time."  
  
"Wait," Heero said softly. "There's something I need to tell you." Gathering up the   
last remaining bit of courage he had, he said, "I love you. I always have, and I always   
will. If only I had said it sooner…" Silence. His confession of love was met with silence.   
He could hear Duo breathing, and the clock ticked on endlessly from it's spot on his   
bedside table. Please say something, he thought in desperation. Anything at all, just say   
*something*.  
  
"Open the door," Duo said simply, after what seemed like an eternity. There was a   
click, and the dial tone buzzed in Heero's ear. After staring blankly at the phone for a few   
seconds, Heero gently placed the receiver back on its cradle. 'Open the door, open the   
door.' The words came to his mind unbidden. Not even bothering to throw on a robe over   
his boxers he climbed out of the warm haven of his bed and made his way to the door.   
There was a metallic click as he twisted the deadbolt and turned the doorknob. Not   
knowing what he would find, he opened the door.  
  
Battered cell phone in hand, an impishly grinning Duo Maxwell stood in the   
dimly lit hallway. For a moment Heero stood staring at him in shock, his mouth hanging   
open. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Impudent as usual, even after all this time,   
Heero thought. The flickering lights caught in his violet eyes, making them twinkle and   
sparkle mischievously. Tucking the cell phone into his pocket, suddenly serious, he   
asked, "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say those words?" Heero watched   
him in silence, shaking his head slightly in response to Duo's question. "Ever since I   
realized how much you meant to me, exactly 14 months and six days ago." Heero was   
completely and utterly at a loss for words. Finally, not knowing what else to do, he   
stepped aside to let Duo in. One minute he was shutting the door after them and the next   
thing he knew he was pinned against the wall. Warm lips captured his in a soul-searing   
kiss, a tongue slipping into his mouth as he gasped in surprise. And then he gave himself   
up the kiss. Duo let his hands wander across the smooth, flat planes of Heero's chest,   
following the gentle slope of his shoulders to his neck, tracing patterns across his back,   
keeping everything above the waist because he didn't want to pressure Heero into   
anything he wasn't ready for.  
  
After ignoring the lack of oxygen as long as they could, the two were finally   
forced to separate when they began to see stars. Breathing heavily, Duo let his forehead   
rest on Heero's and whispered, "I love you." Deciding to prove his love without words,   
Heero took the initiative. Maneuvering their bodies until Duo was the one pressed against   
the wall, he leaned in and began to gently nibble on Duo's lower lip. Letting loose a groan   
that was nearly a purr, Duo let his hands roam once more, exploring as they made their   
way downward… with a sharp gasp Heero pulled away.  
  
"Bedroom?" Duo asked with a sultry grin. Pressing another fevered kiss to Duo's   
lips Heero swung him into his arms and headed for his bedroom. Unnoticed by either in   
their lust and love, a battered cell phone fell to the floor and broke, having served its   
purpose, and served it well.   
  
The new lovers lay in each other's arms, still trembling slightly from their   
lovemaking. Sated and content, Heero whispered, "I love you."  
  
"And I love you," Duo replied softly. "I am yours forever."  
  
"As I am yours." Heero smiled gently and brushed sweat-soaked strands of hair   
from Duo's heart-shaped face in a tender gesture of affection. Duo was practically   
radiating love and beauty. A tear slipped down his face, but it was a tear of joy, not one   
of pain. And he fell asleep held tight in the arms of the man he had always loved, loved   
more than anything, and would love until the day he died. And even then he would   
continue to love him. For they shared a bond so great that even Death itself could not   
break it. Not even Shinigami.   
  
  
AN: All right, I'm not completely satisfied with the ending of this one but I really wanted   
to finish it. Does anybody have any suggestions? This is only the second fic I've posted,   
so feedback would be really great. I've been noticing lately that there is a lot less yaoi   
being uploaded. Has anyone else noticed that? Lots of 1xR fics. Please e-mail me or post   
a review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor do I claim to. This work is for entertainment   
purposes only. Please do not sue the author. Thank you.  
  



End file.
